


that's the plan

by panlesters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, 2011 Phan, 2017 Phan, M/M, Moving, i was in a sappy mood pls enjoy, present day phan, soft things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panlesters/pseuds/panlesters
Summary: do you think you and phil will be friends forever?or moments when dan knew that phil was here to stay
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 121





	that's the plan

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking about her (that formspring) and this was begging to be written :') 
> 
> thanks claude for beta-ing and for providing horny jokes <3 
> 
> enjoy!

“You’re gonna get fed up with me,” Dan says quietly one night over Skype. Phil looks up and frowns. 

“What?” 

Dan looks lost for a moment, like he never intended to actually say that. 

“I just…” he sighs. “No one hangs around with me forever, Phil.” 

“I’m not no one,” Phil says. 

“I know you’re not, I just.” He pauses, frowns down at his hands. “Sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” 

Dan looks up and watches Phil on his laptop screen for a second. 

“I just have to prepare myself,” he says eventually. “Everyone gets fed up with me. And you’re my favourite person, so. I need to be prepared, so it doesn’t hurt so bad.” 

“ _Dan._ ” 

He stares down at his hands. He hates when he gets like this, when everything in his mind gets blanketed in a self-hating fog that won’t go away. 

“Dan,” Phil says again, more insistently this time. “Look at me.” 

Dan looks up again and Phil has moved closer to the camera.

“You’re my favourite person too, you know,” he says. “This isn’t a one way thing. I’m not gonna get fed up with you. You’re stuck with me forever.” 

“Promise?” Dan asks, his voice thick with tears that he wills not to fall. 

“Promise,” Phil says sincerely, holding up his pinky finger to the camera. Dan follows suit. 

It’s that same night that Dan looks at the unanswered message on his Formspring account. 

_do you think you and phil will be best friends forever? xD_

He stares at it. He’d been unsure how to answer it since it came in a few days ago, the idea of being left behind too prominent in his head to be able to say anything positive about it. _I hope so_ , he’d thought of writing. _Ask Phil._ He swallows and clicks in the reply box. 

_that’s the plan_. 

He presses send and closes his laptop, taking a deep breath. It’s only a couple of seconds before his phone goes off, and he unlocks it to find a Facebook message from Phil, with a photo of his Formspring reply, and a string of hearts after it. Underneath, Phil has written, “abso-fucking-lutely”, and Dan laughs. It takes a lot for Phil to swear, he’s discovered, and he feel a sense of honour that Phil thought that this was an appropriate time. He sends back his own string of hearts and goes to bed that night with a little less fog in his brain, a little more certainty. 

* * *

“So,” Phil says as Dan lies next to him, staring at the ceiling in this tiny, tiny room. 

“So,” Dan says, turning to look at him. 

“This flat is too small.” 

“It really is,” Dan laughs. “You can barely fucking breathe in here.” 

“I should go for a bigger place when my contract runs out,” Phil says. 

“You absolutely should.” 

“Of course,” Phil says, rolling on to his side to face Dan properly. “I wouldn’t be able to afford that on my own.” 

“Really?” Dan grins. “Big Youtuber AmazingPhil can’t pay for his own flat?” 

“Shut up,” Phil laughs, pushing a hand into Dan’s face. “I’d need a flatmate.” 

“You want a hand with looking?” Dan asks, rolling over to mirror Phil. 

Phil rolls his eyes. 

“Uh.” He glances around the room, up at the ceiling, and back at Dan. “Nope. I found one.” 

“What?” 

“A flatmate.” 

“Oh.” Dan says. “ _Oh_.” 

Phil giggles. 

“You’re an idiot.” 

“You want me to move in with you?” 

“Yes, dumbass.” 

Dan presses a kiss to Phil’s lips in between laughs. 

“I told you,” Phil said, “You’re stuck with me forever. This is just part of the plan. Attaching you to me is just the next stage in the process of you being legally bound to me.” 

“You gonna legally bind me to you, Lester?” Dan asks, grinning. 

“Maybe I am,” Phil grins. 

* * *

Dan doesn’t often like to sit in with Phil while he edits videos. They have their own ways of editing, and they’ve found from previous experiences that it can get ugly when one of them tries to interfere. But the house is full of boxes, there’s nowhere to sit, and everywhere feels foreign and lifeless. So he’s curled up on the spare bed while Phil sits at the desk, going through footage. There’s been such a whirlwind of things to do this last month or so, that Dan hasn’t really had much of a chance to properly sit and think about things. But when Phil is doing one last run through of the video, Dan hears a phrase he’d said earlier that hits him like a train. 

_“We’ve been here, what? Five years.”_

Five years of living in this house with Phil. It’s gone past them so quickly, and on a different day that might push Dan into an existential crisis. But right now it just reminds him of things said years and years ago, about plans and being together forever. He thinks about little eighteen-year old Dan, afraid to commit to anything for fear of the pain that could follow. And here he is, living in a fucking dream. Everything is perfect. 

* * *

“Dan.”

Phil’s bounding up the stairs and into the living room, a big envelope in his hands. 

“Dan?” Phil shouts. 

“Wot?” comes a muffled yell from the kitchen. Phil rolls his eyes and walks in to find Dan halfway through a bagel. “What’s that?” he says, once he’s swallowed. Phil grins. 

“The papers.” 

“Oh shit.” Dan says. He puts the bagel down and washes his hands, shooing Phil to the table. They sit down opposite each other and Phil opens the envelope gently, pulling out the contract. 

“This is it,” Phil says. “We sign this, and it’s ours.” 

“Damn.” 

“You ready to be a homeowner, Mr. Howell?”

Dan snorts. 

“Pass me a pen, idiot.” 

He scribbles down his signature and passes the papers to Phil. This is it now. A forever home. A place to live and love and work and have pets and raise kids. The rest of their lives is going to happen in this house. Dan has to stand up and finish his bagel to avoid thinking about it. 

Phil puts the pen down and stands up next to him. 

“Well, Mr. Howell,” he says, reaching out a hand. Dan reaches out his own to shake it. “It’s a pleasure doing business with you.” 

Dan snorts. 

“You gonna say that after we close another deal later?” Dan asks with a wink. Phil pulls his hand away. 

“You disgust me.” 

* * *

It really felt like the day would never come. Setback after setback has stopped them from moving in, and it’s been exhausting. Every time they’re almost there, something puts everything on hold again. Dan has to pinch himself to prove that it’s real. They’re stood in front of their house. Their complete house. Everything in there belongs entirely to them. A forever home. With Phil. 

They stand in the hallway, surrounded by boxes. Neither of them are really sure where to start. Dan runs his thumb over the ring on his finger, another contract they’ve sealed together. Every day still feels a little like a dream, his soulmate by his side, the perfect life waiting to be lived ahead of him. 

“Hey, come on,” Dan says after another second. 

“What?” Phil asks. 

“I put something in the fridge for us,” he grins, opening a cupboard that is empty except for two champagne flutes. He opens the fridge and pulls out a bottle of expensive champagne. The cork pops out without much fizz, but it feels more special when the glasses have drink in them. 

“Here,” Dan says, handing Phil a glass. He presses a gentle kiss to Phil’s lips before holding up his own glass. “To us.” Phil grins as they raise their toast. 

“To us.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments are appreciated, come scream at me on tumblr @ panlesters


End file.
